Conociendo a una persona
by KamenDoctor
Summary: Se que el titulo no es nada original pero no se me ocurre nada. Lois Loud hija de Luan y Maggie es forzada a pasar la primera semana de vacaciones en casa de su tío Lincoln al cual nunca a conocido mientras sus madres toman un crucero.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, se que todavía no termino mi otro fic pero tengo esta idea desde hace rato con este OC llamado Lois que es la love child del ship Luaggie.**

 **Una ultima cosa estos serán unos mini one-shots y si se preguntas como Luan y Maggie tuvieron una hija la respuesta es comic dibujado por el creador de este OC, el creador se llama Pepemay93(búsquelo en tumblr o Devianart fácil de encontrar en google), espero que les gusta a ustedes y al dueño del OC.**

 **Algo mas, le pedí permiso al creador para usar su OC.**

 **Paquete Sorpresa.**

-Lois, no puedes andar haciendo bromas que dañen la propiedad de la escuela, ¿a caso no recuerdas lo que te enseñe?-

-Vamos mama, tu hacías lo mismo a mi edad, mi directora me lo dijo mientras me gritaba-

-Mentiras yo nunca dañe propiedad escolar fui inculpada por las personas que caían en mis bromas-

-Lo bueno es que hoy fue el ultimo día de clases y podre relajarme en casa-

-JA, ni lo creas hoy comienza tu castigo por explotar los inodoros de la escuela y pasaras la primera semana de vacaciones en casa de tu tío Lincoln mientras tu mama y yo nos tomamos un pequeño crucero de una semana-

-¿Tengo un tío?, pensé que solo tenia Tías-

-Si, tienes un tío y la razón de que no lo conozcas es porque pasaron ciertas cosas en la familia que lo hicieron que tus abuelos y unas de tus Tías no lo quieran en reuniones familiares-

-Entonces me dejas con un sujeto peligros mientras tu y mama se van de crucero, wow esas son unas grandes habilidades maternas de calidad-

-Lincoln es la personas mas amable que conozco, si supieras las razones del porque no es bienvenido en por parte de tus abuelos y Tías serias de las primeras en apoyarlo-

-Como sea, tengo una semana para conocerlo y para que quede claro si el termina siendo el "tío divertido" te apuñalare mientras duermes-

-Oh créeme el es un tío divertido jajajaja-

-Te detesto-

-Yo también te quiero-

Luan no quería que Lois se perdiera el crucero pero estas ultimas bromas eran cada vez mas destructivas incluso para los estándares de la comediante pero si algo sabia era que Lincoln siempre podía sacar el lado bueno de las personas.

-Oye Ma, ¿que me puedes decir de mi tío?-

Luan solo sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Lincoln es mi hermano pequeño, siempre dispuesto a ayudar, amable, el integrante mas tranquilo de la familia y sin mencionar que por un tiempo casi fue tu papa-

-No me sorprende que seas capas de robarle la novia a tu hermano-

Luan solo soltó una pequeña risita, el viaje de camino a casa de Lincoln continuo de manera silenciosa solo interrumpido por una parada a comer y comprar algunas cosas que Luan olvido empacar en la maleta de Lois.

Después de 1 hora por fin llegaron a su destino, Lois se sorprendió al ver que la casa de su tío era mas grande que la suya lo cual molestaba a la joven.

-Ma dijiste que mi tío vivía solo, ¿por que su casa es mas grande que la nuestras?-

-Porque a Lincoln le dejo la casa tu bisabuelo-

-Una casa tan grande es un desperdicio en alguien que vive solo, ¿por que no la vende? o mas importante, ¿por que no te la vende?-

Porque Lincoln es el tipo de personas que aprecia los regalos de seres queridos ademas, ¿que tiene de malo nuestra casa?-

-Nada pero seria genial vivir en una casa mas grande-

Lois noto el silencio de su madre y supo que le molesto el comentario de querer una casa mas grande, mientras llegaban a la puerta Lois no paraba de preguntarse como seria su tío en especial si sera castaño o rubio.

Luan no perdió tiempo y toco el timbre varias veces con la clara intención de molestar.

-Ya voy, ya voy-

-Diga quien es-

-Pues quien crees tu hermana favorita tontito-

Lincoln reconoció instantáneamente a su hermana y fue por una abraso que la levanto del suelo gracias a la clara diferencia de altura, Lois a verlo lo primero que noto fue el pelo blanco,"parece que vivir con mama le saca canas a cualquiera" pensó Lois mientras se reía entre dientes.

Lois se canso de ver un como su mama y tío se abrasaban, saludaban y lo peor de todo para Lois la ignoraban.

-Vaya que conmovedor encuentro de dos hermanos viéndose después de tanto tiempo-

Lincoln bajo la mirada en dirección de esa voz y se sorprendió al no haber visto a la joven chica acompañando su hermana.

-Wow Lois mírate como has crecido, no te veía desde que Luan me visito para que conociera a mi sobrina-

-Lincoln que bueno que la recuerdes porque necesito un favor que pedirte-

-Lo que quieras Luan-

-Necesito que la cuides por una semana mientras Maggie y yo vamos en un crucero-

-si, no hay problema pero no seria mejor que fuera con ustedes como un paseo familiar-

-Ese era el plan original hasta que miss me gusta meterme en problemas daño los baños de su escuela en una broma y como castigo no ira con nosotras-

-Vaya la bellota no cae muy lejos del árbol-

-No, esto es diferente yo nunca dañaba propiedad de la escuela para hacer una broma-

-Quiero recordad el fiasco de pu...-

Lincoln no pudo terminar lo que decía por que Luan le dio un codazo en el estomago que lo silencio.

-JA, sabia que tu también hiciste cosas como esas-

-Bueno como sea, Lincoln ayúdame a bajar las maletas de Lois-

-De acuerdo Luan, Lois pasa y conoce la casa-

Mientras Luan y Lincoln fueron por las maletas Lois empezó a comparar la casa de Lincoln con la suya, La sala era muy diferente estaba acomodada de tal manera que pudiera recibir muchas visitas a la vez, la cocina era mucho mas bonita y mejor equipada que la de sus casa, el segundo piso se veía ordenado y listo para recibir visitas en cualquier momento a diferencia de su casa que no tenia segundo piso, todas esas diferencias la molestaba en especial por que muchas veces sus otras Tías las visitaban ella tena que ceder su cuarto.

-Oh Lois aquí estas baja que tu mama se quiere despedir-

-Pues que se quede con las ganas no quiero hablar con ella-

-¿Segura?, bueno es tu decisión-

Lincoln bajo para despedirse de Luan y decirle que Lois no quiere verla dejando sola a Lois en el segundo piso para continuar viendo la casa, la joven bromista escucho a su mama gritarle que la quería y que se portara bien lo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mal por no ir a despedirse pero seguía molesta porque la dejarían en casa de un tío que no conocía.

-¿Alguna habitación que te guste?-

-Si, la del final del pasillo-

-Buena elección esa es la que usa Luan cuando venían de visita-

-Cambie de opinión quiero la que esta aun lado de esa-

-Como guste, que tal si me ayudas a desempacar para y nos conocemos mejor-

-De acuerdo pero no intentes nada gracioso mi otra mama me enseño a defenderme de pervertidos-

-Alguien a escuchado muchas historias de tíos "divertidos"-

Los dos se dirigieron al cuarto para desempacar y limpiar un poco.

-Bueno, primero limpiemos un poco mientras nos conocemos mejor ¿que te parece?-

-Como gustes tu empieza-

-Bueno como sabes me llamo Lincoln, tengo 29 años y soy novelista especializado en el genero de misterio-

-Yo soy Lois tengo 14 años y soy estudiante-

Nuevamente cayo un silencio incomodo mientras limpiaban el cuarto, el silencio no duro mucho ya que de nuevo Lincoln lo rompió.

-Vaya limpiar en silencio apresuro el trabajo ya casi terminamos-

-Si, eso es bueno-

-Y dime, ¿como es tu escuela?, ¿tienes muchos amigos?-

-La escuela es un fastidio y solo tengo una amiga-

Lincoln noto que al hacer esas preguntas se paro en hielo delgado y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿te gustan los videojuegos?-

-No-

-emmm, ¿quieres ver una película? o ¿que te prepare algo de comer?-

-Algo de comer no estaría mal-

-Ok, me pondré a preparar la cena mientras tu acomodas tu ropa-

Lois se quedo sola en su cuarto temporal, ella gracias a su madre aprendió a juzgar a las personas por su forma de actuar y le sorprendió que Lincoln no se le quedara viendo los pechos o tratar de ver bajo su falda y le dio varias oportunidades mientras limpiaban pero no bajara su guardia ya que su madre le enseño otra cosa mas.

-Todos los hombres son cerdos-

Esa lección la aprendió muy bien a los 13 años con su primer novio, ella empujo esos recuerdo atrás y continuo desempacando su ropa.

-Lois la cena esta lista-

Lois bajo minutos después de escuchar a Lincoln pero al llegar se encontró con la comida que mas odiaba en este mundo.

-Odio el pollo frito-

-Rayos creo que debo preguntarte pero ya tenia el pollo descongelando si quieres si quieres te doy el mio que no esta empanizado-

-¿No puedes pedir una pizza?-

-No, lo siento pero no me gusta desperdiciar la comida ya hecha-

La joven sabia que no tendría otra opción mas que comer eso a menos que pusiera a trabajar sus encantos, ella sabia que era familia pero pechos son pechos para los hombres y no importa que seas familia aran lo que sea por solo mirarlos de cerca.

-Enseguida vengo me voy a cambiar de ropa-

-De acuerdo, supongo que Luan te deja cenar en piyamas-

Lois puso su plan en acción, se puso sus shorts holgados, una camisa escotada que le quedaba grande.

-Perfecto esto fusionara, hoy cenare Pizza o al menos tendré con que controlarlo el resto de la semana, que fácil sera-

Lois bajo rápidamente para poner su plan en acción.

-Tío Lincoln no quiero comer pollo, puedes pedir una pizza-

Lois hizo su mejor pose para resaltar el escote de su camisa pero se sorprendió al ver que Lincoln ni siguiera volteo a verla.

-Tío Lincoln dije que si podías pedir una pizza-

Nuevamente Lincoln ignoro la pose de Lois y eso hacia que la joven se molestaba, un ultimo intento ella se paro para servirse un poco de agua y se la derramo en la camisa.

-Rayos tío Lincoln accidentalmente derrame agua en mi camisa-

Lincoln continuo ignorándola y esta vez fue suficiente.

-¡Oye por que me estas ignorando!-

-Te falta mucha sutileza-

Lois retrocedió al darse cuenta que su treta no fusiono.

-Lois se lo que intentas pero no fusionara conmigo, recuerda tengo 10 hermanas, todas querían algo de mi en todo momento y no tomaban un no por respuesta-

-No se a que te refieres-

-Este tipo de trucos los usaba Lola y Lucy cuando no les gustaba lo que cocinaba para la cena-

-Bueno, no tiene caso fingir mas, ¿supongo que tampoco la fusionaba a tus hermanas?-

-Por un tiempo si pero después de medio año ya no me afectaron sus tretas y para que quede claro ellas a tu edad estaban mas desapoyadas-

-JA, lo sabia eres otro pervertido mas solo que aprendiste a controlarte, me das asco todos son iguales ya veo por que mis madre te dejo-

-Primero tu madre y yo nunca estuvimos en una relación y segundo mis hermanas siempre me enseñaron a ser un caballero con todas las mujeres-

-Y veo que te fusiono solo mírate vives solo, mi madre me dijo que tus abuelos y unas de tus hermanas te odian se nota lo mucho que lo pones en practica-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi vida, yo decidí vivir solo y renunciar a mi felicidad para que mi hermana fuera feliz pero las cosas no salen como uno quiere-

Lois noto que Lincoln sonaba muy triste al decir eso ultimo y decidió no pelear mas, agarro su plato y salio de la cocina pero el destino le jugo una mala jugada resbalándose con la misma agua que se derramo encima.

-¡Cuidado!-

Lincoln reacciono rápido y paro su caída con su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Lois?-

-Si y Gracias-

Lois noto que estaba encima de su tío muy cerca de la cara, "el pelo blanco si que lo hace ver atractivo y estoy tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración" pensó Lois mientras continuaba viendo la cara de su tío pero su cuerpo reacciono de una manera que ella odiaba.

-Oye Lois no es que peses pero siento que algo se me esta encajando en el estomago, te podrías parar-

Al escuchar eso saco del trance en que se encontraba la joven bromista,"no no no no, ¿por que ahora, ahora sabrá que soy un monstruo" pensó en pánico mientras trataba de pararse sin que se nota la cosa que mas odiaba de su existencia pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Lois, ¿eres un chico?-

 **Bueno este fue el final del primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que avanzare cuando me sienta atorado con el otro este sera mas corto y luego pasara a ser M.**

 **Bueno ahora pondré en claro ciertas cosas.**

 **\- Lois, no es niño es una futanari en otras palabras es una chica con pene y tiene todo lo demás de una chica.**

 **-La idea de que ella sea futanari es mía, creo que para Pepemay93(el creador del OC) es una chica normal.**

 **-Respecto a su personalidad usare las ideas del creador para no cambiar mucho su personaje.**

 **-El siguiente capitulo explicare el porque de que Lois es una futanari.**

 **Espero que disfruten este corto capitulo, gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno creo** que **es tiempo de entregar el capitulo dos de este fic y por lo que veo muchos no entienden la diferencia de una futanari y una hermafrodita lo cual es muy simple con una futanari hace lo que se te de la gana, puede ser estéril o super fértil o literalmente ponerle una cosa del tamaño nada realistas, lo importante es que le dije futanari porque así me da chance de hacerlo que se me de la gana con ese concepto.**

 **Abriendo el paquete.**

Lois al escuchar esas palabras sentía que se venían palabras de repulsión y antes que pudiera decir algo Lincoln, ella salio corriendo a su cuarto temporal dejando a un muy confundido Lincoln tirado en el suelo.

-Dios, que voy a hacer, no llevo ni un día en esta casa y el descubrió que soy un monstruo-

Lo único que podía hacer Lois era llorar y esperar lo peor por parte de su tío, ella paro de llorar al escuchar unos pasos acercándose al cuarto.

-Lois, ¿estas bien?, oye si estas preocupada por lo que paso en la cocina quiero que sepas que no te jugare si quieres que te vean como una chica, soy de mente abierta-

Lois abre la puerta y deja pasar a Lincoln.

-No soy un chico, soy mujer es solo que tengo un pene-

-¿Eres una hermafrodita?-

-No, soy lo mas parecido a una futanari-

-¿Futanari?, ¿como las del anime?, eso quiere decir que el experimento de Lisa tiene efectos secundarios, bueno al menos no es un brazo extra o problemas de salud-

-Aun así odio mi cuerpo mi madre la tiene fácil que ella solo con beber el futa juice y al día siguiente desaparece-

-Espera, ¿como sabes eso?-

-Puede que las espié en una noche cuando tuve una pesadilla y fue a su cuarto para dormir con ellas-

-Eso debió ser muy fuerte de ver a tu edad, aun recuerdo cuando me tope con eso la primera vez fue durante la boda de Lori y Bobby, digamos fue la tercera cosa mas incomoda que me a ocurrido-

-Dios mi madre es peor de lo que pensé, primero te roba la novia y ahora tiene sexo en iglesias durante bodas de otros-

-Te repito Maggie y yo no tuvimos una relación, pero que esto quede entre nosotros me invitaron a una de sus cesiones-

Lois al escuchar y ver la cara de Lincoln, ella soltó en carcajadas eliminado todo esos sentimientos de tristeza y miedo al rechazo o odio de parte de su tío, Lincoln al ver esa sonrisa hizo lo único que cualquier tío haría y le dio un abrazo a Lois el cual ella acepto por 10 segundos y luego se a parto.

-Oye no intentes propasarte conmigo solo porque me hiciste reír-

Lois lo dijo tratado de sonar dura e indiferente pero se notaba su sonrisa al saber que alguien mas la aceptaba como es.

-Bueno como veo no empezaste tu cena que te parece si guardamos esto para mañana y pedimos una pizza, ¿que te parece?-

-Gracias, tío Lincoln-

Lincoln solo sonrió a eso y salio del cuarto dejando a Lois sola pensando en lo que paso en la cocina, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que tenia otra erección.

-Este día no podría empeorar-

Lois se ocupo de su problema y bajo a la sala para esperar la pizza con Lincoln viendo la tele pero me detuve al escuchar una platica algo acalorada.

-No puedo recibirla en este momento, no es que no quiera es que cuido a alguien mas, oye no estoy con nadie mas tu fuiste la ultima, sabes que te extraño verdad, no trato nada solo soy sincero, bueno tráela ya veré que hago, te quiero-

La joven Loud noto como su tío sonaba y se veía muy triste, Lois se pregunto si podría hacer algo para animarlo pero mejor decidió investigar.

-Hola tío, ¿con quien hablabas?-

-Lois, ¿escuchaste la platica?-

Lois solo asintió con la cabeza y vio a Lincoln soltar un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, durante el incidente en la cocina me di cuenta que Luan te contó que mi familia no me habla o al menos parte de ella y creo que estas en edad de entender la razón-

-Que tan malo puede ser para que no te hablen-

-recuerdas que dijiste que casi fui tu padre-

-si, ¿que tiene de malo eso?-

-Bueno, con lo que se refería Luan era que por un tiempo tuve una pequeña relación con ella cuando tenia 11-

Lois se quedo en silencio sin saber como reaccionar a esta nueva información pero no duro mucho y llego a la única conclusión lógica.

-Oh por dios, mi madre es una violadora y ella te culpo de todo y por eso te odia la familia, rayos ella es peor de lo que pensé y aun peor tu aun le hablas después de eso-

-No, esa no fue la razón del que me odie algunos en la familia pero es algo parecido y solo lo dije para ver como reaccionabas a eso y me sorprendió que culparas directamente a tu madre-

-No tenemos la mejor relación pero esta nueva información explica lo de invitarte a sus sesiones y los libros que encontré debajo de la almohada de mama junto a su futa juice-

-Si, Maggie desde que la conocí en una fiesta cuando ayudaba a Luan con su espectáculo me pregunto si me gustaba el incesto-

-Bueno, si tu relación con tu hermano no fue lo que separo a tu familia, ¿que fue lo que arruino todo?-

-Mas incesto pero para ser mas especifico me enamore de una persona que estaba pasando por un mal momento y las cosas llegaron lejos pero para ella fue solo fue algo de una noche pero solo basto para desatar un maremoto de problemas-

-Ella quedo embarazada, ¿verdad?-

-Si, ella quería tener el bebe por que su esposo no podía tener hijos y ellos tuvieron una fuerte discusión, ella estaba muy devastada y fui yo el que trate de animarla durante ese mes, logre animarla lo que causo que nuestra relación de hermanos mejorara pero las cosas escalaron y dejamos de vernos como hermanos una noche, después de esa noche ella volvió con su novio, después de un mes me entere que estaba embarazada y que se casaría el siguiente mes-

-Y que hiciste-

-Lo único que se me ocurrió, confrontarla-

-Y en ese momento te descubrieron-

-Si y lo único que se me ocurrió fue evitar que ella sea culpada, les dije que la emborrache y que me aproveche de ella, ella convenció a mis padres de no llamar a la policía pero la vida nunca fue lo mismo y cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me echaron de la casa, cuando nació la bebe me entere que hubo una gran pelea por parte de las dos familias y se divorciaron, le ofrecí que viniera conmigo en ese momento ya tenia esta casa y un trabajo que me facilitaba vivir bien pero ella tomo la invitación como si yo hubiera planeado todo para arruinar su vida-

-Dios que le pasa tu solo querías ayudarla y ella te echa la culpa-

-No estoy molesto con ella-

-Deberías ademas tiene el descaro de hablarte y que quería por teléfono-

-Ocupa que cuide a mi hija por esta tarde-

-Ok eso no es malo pero igual cuando venga le diré lo que opino de todo esto-

Lincoln no contesto a eso solo soltó una pequeña risa y pensó lo mucho que Lois sonó como Luan cuando se entero de la verdad.

-En verdad puede ver que tienes mucho de Luan y no solo la actitud de Maggie-

-Yo no actuó como mi madre-

-No entiendo que tiene de malo, Luan era de las 4 hermanas que no creyeron mi mentira, esas cuatro me obligaron a decir la verdad al menos a ellas-

-¿Cuales fueron las otras 3?-

-Lucy, Lola y Lisa-

-Aun me cuesta creer que de solo 10 hermanas solo 4 creyeron en tu inocencia-

-Lucy en si no pensó que no lo hice, ella cree que la viole-

-¿Entonces por que la pones?, si ella cree que la violaste-

-Creo que ella tiene quería que hiciera lo mismo con ella y junto a Lola, Luan y Lisa no me trataron diferente-

-Vaya hablando de fetiches fuertes-

-Si, jajaja Lucy fingía dormir en mi cama o fingir esta borracha para que lo hiciera-

-Que rara es la familia-

-Si pero sabes, no los cambiaría por nada aunque hoy en ida no me hablan todavía-

-Eso explica lo molesta que se ven mis madres en las reuniones familiares-

-Vaya pensé que ya no estaría molesta después de tanto tiempo-

-Cuando vamos ella solo habla con Lola o Lisa con el resto de mis tías se mantiene muy distante de todos mientras que yo hablo con algunos de mis primas-

-Bueno supongo que fue mucho pedir que las perdonara-

-Pues no se lo merecen-

-Vamos Lois, ellas no tiene la culpa fui yo el que arruino todo-

-La hermana que embarazaste también tiene la culpa-

-Solo fue un accidente y hice lo correcto al cargar con toda la culpa-

-Y a todo caso, ¿quien de mis tías es la que viene a dejarte a tu hija?-

-Dejemos eso como sorpresa por el momento y deja pedir la pizza-

-¿Todavía no la pides?, genial otra cosa para odiar a esa tía, por su culpa tendré que esperar mas por mi pizza-

Lincoln solo sonrió se dispuso a pedir la pizza mientras que Lois fue a la sala a buscar que ver en la tv y esperar a su tía y prima.

-Como siempre no hay nana en la tele, dios que aburrida estoy, tío Lincoln, ¿tienes películas?-

-Si, están en la parte mas baja del librero-

-Gracias-

Lois se agacho para poder ver la selección de películas de su tío y se dio cuenta que solo tenia Sci-fi y muchas películas de terror.

-emm Lois, podria emm-

-¿Que quieres?-

No recibió respuesta, Lois se volteo para noto que Lincoln estaba todo rojo y evitaba verla, ella se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba miro hacia abajo y solo saco una sonrisa.

-¿Ocurre algo tío?, pensé que eras inmune a mis encantos jejejeje-

-Lo soy, esto es por respeto a tu persona-

-Como digas tío, por cierto ¿por que tienes tantas películas de terror?-

-Son regalos de mi hermana Lucy-

-tío, ¿ella sigue queriendo que le hagas eso?-

-No creo pero con Lucy no se sabe-

-Crees que ella se canse y te ataque-

-No lo creo, siento que ella quiere que yo lo haga disfrazado de vampiro-

-¿Disfrazado de vampiro?, eso es una raro teoría-

-No es una teoría, hace 4 años e primavera me mando un traje de vampiro y una foto con la palabra muérdeme-

-No entiendo que vieron en ti mis tres tías-

-4, tu tía Lynn también pero ella me odia por la razón del embarazo y por no elegirla-

-Dios que le pasa a tu esta familia-

-Nuestros padres casi no estaban en casa y mucha libertad de resolver nuestras cosas solos-

-Ahora entiendo porque nunca me dejan sola y son tan protectoras-

-Es por que te quieren y quieren que tengas una buena vida-

-Supongo-

Lincoln se siente feliz que Lois este viendo que los tratos de sus madres son para que ella tenga una mejor vida pero antes quede pudiera decirlo se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que es momento que conozcas a mi hija y representarte a tu prima jajaja-

-Y es momento que le diga a mi tía lo que pienso de ella-

Los dos fueron directo a la puerta, Lois se preparaba para decir todo lo que pensaba de la situación y Lincoln se preparaba para lo peor

-Yo abro-

-Espera Lois-

-Mira quien llego la me embarazo y deja que le...-

-Disculpa, ¿que dijiste?-

Lois se quedo temblando al darse cuenta que la persona que estaba en la puerta era la mayor de sus tías y estaba acompañada de una chica que nunca había visto en su vida pero que parecía de su misma edad.

-Lincoln que hace Lois aquí-

-Como te dije por teléfono la estoy cuidando y no te preocupes ya sabe como es la cosa-

-Bueno no importa-

-Lori fue de la que te enamoraste, no me lo puedo creer, ademas que ella siempre iba sola a las reuniones familiares, yo pensé que fue Luna o Leni-

-¿Por eso te sentías tan segura de decir lo que pensabas?-

-Si pero en verdad no me esperaba que fuera Lori de todas mis tías ella parecía la mas madura y responsable, ahora me entero que arruino tu vida y todavía te culpa de eso-

-¿Que dijiste niña?-

-Dije que le debes una disculpa a Lincoln por haber arruinado su vida y en especial porque el la sacrifico para que tu tuvieras una vida mejor-

-Mira mocosa, Lincoln fue el que arruino mi vida y lo único bueno que tengo es Lois-

-Si eso es verdad, ¿por que es la primera vez que la veo?-

-Porque ella no quiere ir-

-Porque ella recibe el mismo trato que recibe Lincoln por parte de la familia-

-Tío Lincoln, ¿eso es verdad?-

-Si, cuando Loan nació hubo muchas peleas entre las dos familias por que ella estaba casada con Bobby en ese tiempo y Loan trato de ser la hija perfecta para parar las peleas pero la presión, peleas y desprecio por parte de la familia causo estragos en su forma de ser-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya lo veras-

-A todo caso adonde se fue Loan, estoy seguro que estaba aun lado tuyo Lori-

-Rayos se asusto por que hablamos muy fuerte, déjame buscarla en el auto, Lincoln búscala en la parte trasera de la casa y tu niña búscala dentro de la casa-

-Como digas-

-Lois ten cuidado ella reacciona muy mal con extraños trata de hablarle despacio-

-De acuerdo tío-

 **Listo este fue el capitulo 2 de este fic.**

 **Ahora unos puntos importantes:**

 **A Loan le cambie la edad a 14 años para que tenga algo en común con Lois para lo que tengo planeado.**

 **Y esta Loan sera algo diferente a la que tiene el fandom definida.**

 **Espero que les guste este capitulo y ahora empezare con el siguiente capitulo de Problemas en casa en esta semana y disfruten este capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que hice una actualizacion de uno de mis fics y mi escusa es que me puse a dibujar en vez de escribir, lo bueno es que gracias a ciertas imágenes me hicieron me dieron la inspiración para continuar con mis fics y espero que disfruten este capitulo.**

 **Mas sorpresas**

-Piensa Lois si fueras una chica de 15 años con problemas emocionales donde te esconderías- se pregunto la joven loud mientras busca en los cuartos de arriba.

-Aunque si lo pienso mejor es raro estar buscando a una persona que hasta hace una hora no sabias que existía- volvió a pensar en voz alta Lois mientras entraba al cuarto de su tío.

Lois empezó a buscar a Loan debajo de la cama de su tío pero de repente un pensamiento mas grande inundo su mente "y si mientras busco a Loan también trato de conocer mejor a mi tío Lincoln, digo no seria tan malo", Lois ahora tenia dos misiones encontrar a Loan y buscar cosas en el cuarto de su tío que le ayuden a entenderlo mejor o si es algo interesante chantajearlo un poco para tener una semana mas divertida.

-Bueno, ¿si fuera un adulto viendo solo donde guardaría algo personal?, ya se la mesa de noche junto a la cama- dijo Lois en voz alta mientras abría el cajón para ver su contenido.

-Vaya no tiene mucho, solo son medicinas, pañuelos y... nop espera su celular se esta aquí jejeje- dijo mientras tocaba la pantalla para ver si tenia contraseña.

Por suerte para Lois el celular no tenia contrasella pero para su aburrimiento no tenia mucho solo unas cuantas aplicaciones aburridas Pukamon Go y Mundo Cretácico Go "¿la gente todavía juega esos juegos?" pensó mientras continuaba esculcando el celular de su tío.

-BINGO- grito la joven Loud al encontrar los menajes de su tío con otras de sus tías.

Lois noto que Lincoln solo tenia mensajes de 8 personas, cuatro tías, sus mamas y dos mujeres que no conocías sus nombres "vaya solo recibe menajes de 8 personas y yo pensé que mi lista de contactos era triste" pensó mientras abría la conversación de que tenia con Luan.

-Vaya que conversación mas aburrida... espera que es eso no le encuentro forma mejor amplio la imagen...OH POR DIOS QUE HORROR ES EL PECHO DE MA(Maggie)- grito Lois mientras cerraba esa conversación.

Lois era muy cercana a Maggie con con su otra madre pero ni loca quería ver esa parte de ella.

-Por que mama le manda fotos de los pechos otra mama a su tío, ¿me pregunto que hablara con mi otra madre con mi tío?-dijo mientras abría la conversación que tenia con su otra madre.

La conversación parecía completamente normal pero para su sorpresa con mas chistes bobos sobre incesto, Lois se volvió a fijar en el nombre para ver si no se equivoco y estuviera leyendo los mejes de Luan en ves de Maggie.

-Bueno eso es una sorpresa mi madre tiene un sentido de humor peor mi madre `la comediante profesional`, espera que es esto... mira que patética se ve Luan- al leer eso le pego una tremenda curiosidad saber a que se refería y vio que lo que seguía en la conversación era un vídeo y lo reprodujo al instante.

-Mira Lincoln, esto es lo que debes hacer cuando Luan no pare de decir malos chistes- dijo Maggie a la camara.

Al oír eso Lois estaba mas intrigada en conocer un arma para parar los chistes de su madre pero no tardo en darse cuenta que hubiera decidido no leer los mensajes al ver que la gran solución era ver a su madre Maggie recibir un blowjob de su otra madre de una manera forzada y brutal.

Lois no perdió el tiempo en soltar el celular y gritar una y otra vez la palabra asco.

-E...eso t..te pasa por leer menajes de otras personas- dijo una callada voz que prevenía del closet en el que Lois se recargaba mientras veía los mensajes.

-¿Quien dijo?- pregunto Lois de manera tranquila.

-yo- dijo una joven rubia que salia del closet.

-Con que tu eres Loan, mucho gusto mi nombre es Lois- dijo de manera tranquila y tomando distancia para no alterar o asustar a su prima.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Loan.

-¿Por que desapareciste?- pregunto Lois a su prima mientras recogía el celular y lo ponía a cargar.

-Es lo que siempre hago cuando mis padres se ven- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de su padre.

-Y ¿por que lo haces?- pregunto de nuevo la joven Loud a su prima.

-te lo mostrare pero guarda silencio- dijo Loan mientras tomaba de la mano a Lois y salían del cuarto para dirigirse a las escaleras.

Al llegar a las escaleras escucharon una discusión muy acalorada.

-Lori, no puedo creer que me culpes por no encontrar a Loan- dijo Lincoln tratando de no subir la voz.

-Si, te culpo por esto porque siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que la traigo para que la veas- dijo Lori de manera molestas.

-Sabes te daré la razón siempre pasa porque tu eres la primera en gritar al verme y asustas a la pobre de Loan con tus gritos- dijo Lincoln mientras ponía sus pies de manera firme en el piso para demostrar que no le tenia miedo a Lori.

-Tu eres el que me hace gritar con tu forma dulce y fingida de ser- dijo Lori acercandose a Lincoln para intimidarlo lo cual resulto casi al instante.

-Ya vas con lo mismo Lori, yo no finjo ser amable, yo soy amable y siempre lo seré con todas ustedes- dijo Lincoln dando un paso mas cerca de Lori.

-Claro que lo finges primero actúas todo lindo y amable conmigo para que me acueste contigo, luego cuando mi relación se derrumba mágicamente vienes a mi para ayudarme después de lo que paso con nuestra familia es obvio que lo planeaste todo para que que cayera a tus pies pero no te funciono porque yo soy mas lista que cualquiera de tus noviesitas, Lincoln Loud- dijo Lori sonando ofendida.

-Primero,¿cuales noviesitas? y segundo yo no arruine tu relación con Bobby ni planeaba seducirte, yo solo quería ayudarte como buen hermano no esperaba que me enamorara de ti- dijo Lincoln eso ultimo sondo triste.

Lois y Loan continuaron escuchando la discusión de Lincoln y Lori por otros cinco minutos.

-Loan no me digas que te escondes para que tus padres se pele...-Lois no pudo terminar la oración porque Loan le puso el dedo en la boca.

-Esta pasando- dijo Loan.

-¿Que se supone que esta pa.. fue interrumpida de nuevo por Loan.

-Eso- señalo Loan.

Al voltear Lois vio como Lori y Lincoln se revolcaban en el sofá como si fueran amantes de toda la vida.

-Mi madre siempre esta diciendo lo mucho que lo odia por arruinar nuestras vidas pero entre mas pasa discutiendo con el, ella se da cuenta que sin importar que ella le grite, papa la sigue tratando con amor, comprensión y ella odia eso porque hace que se de cuenta que por esa forma de ser ellos dos dejaron de ser hermanos normales - dijo Loan mientras veía a sus padres continuar lo suyo.

-Entonces esto es lo que haces desapareces para que tus padres discutan y terminen besándose, los adultos son tontos- dijo Lois.

-Lo son pero espero que un día mi madre deje de ser tan cabeza dura y podamos ser una familia feliz.

-Loan creo que se olvidaron que estamos en la casas y lo harán en el sofá- dijo Lois poniéndose cada vez mas roja.

-Nunca llegan tan lejos solo espera se separa...-Loan no pudo terminar lo quería decir al notar que su padre empujaba a su madre al sofá y ver como ella quedaba en cuatro en el sofá con una cara que emanaba perversión y deseo.

Lois había visto suficiente porno para saber a donde se dirigía esto y no tenia ganas de ver eso, lastimeramente para ella su cuerpo tenia otros planes.

En cambio Loan se estaba asustando ella nunca había visto a su mama o padre actuar de ese modo y la hizo retroceder y chocar con Lois, lo primero que sintió en su espalda fueron los pechos de su prima lo cual no le molesto ya que las dos eran mujeres pero de repente sintió algo duro que le picaba el trasero y al no saber que era uso su mano para tocarlo que la llevo a darse cuenta de lo que era y gritar de tal modo que sus padres detuvieron lo que hacían para correr a donde provenía el grito.

-¿Que sucede bebe?- pregunto Lori pero al ver la razón del grito quedo mas pasmada.

Lo primero que vio Lori y Lincoln fue a Loan llorando por ellos y a una muy asustada Lois pegada a la pared con una muy clara tienda de campaña en su short.

El silencio que solo era interrumpido por el llanto de Loan fue cortado por una muy obvia pregunta de Lori.

-Lincoln, ¿Lois tomo futa juice?- Lois al escuchar trato de ocultar su ereccion.

-No, eso fue un efecto secundario de la formula- contesto Lincoln

-Yo puedo explicarlo estábamos viendo su pelea desde las escaleras pero cuando ustedes estuvieron apunto de hacerlo... -Lois fue interrumpida por un empujón de Lori.

-Y quisiste aprovechar el pequeño show para abusar de mi hija- Lori estaba apunto de saltar sobre Lois pero fue detenida por Lincoln.

-Lori, espera ¿no crees que estas saltando a conclusiones muy rápido?- dijo Lincoln tratando de tranquilizar a Lori.

-Bueno, Loan, ¿que paso ?- pregunto Lori con voz calmada para no alterar a Loan que no paraba de llorar.

-Estábamos viendo lo que ocurría y cuando ustedes comenzaron a hacer bebes, me asuste y fue cuando me recargue en Lois para que nos fuéramos pero entonces sentí algo duro que me picaba mi trasero y decidí tocarlo y resulto que mi prima Lois es mi primo y ahora ya no soy pura- dijo Loan mientras continuaba llorando.

-¿hacer bebes?, Loan tienes 15 años y ¿no sabes que es tener sexo?- pregunto Lois esperando que Loan le dijera que solo bromeaba pero al ver la sonrisa apenada de Lori se dio cuenta que no bromeaba.

-Lori, se que Loan estudia en casa pero ¿por que no sabe lo que es sex ed?- pregunto Lincoln un tanto preocupado por como Loan actúa tan infantil.

-Bueno, todavía no estoy segura que Loan este preparada para saber eso- dijo apenada Lori.

-Lori, Loan tiene 15 años ya esta en edad de saber esas cosas- dijo Lincoln sonado un poco molesto por el tema.

-Loan no necesita saber de esas cosas todavía especialmente porque no sale de casa no necesita saber esas cosas- dijo Lori en tono defensivo.

-A todo esto ¿de donde sacaste la idea de no ser pura por tocar un pene?- pregunto Lincoln.

-Animes- contesto una Loan por fin parando de llorar.

Todos se quedaron callados después de eso hasta que Loan hizo un a pregunta.

-Lois ¿por que no me dijiste que eras un niño?- Lois no quería contestar eso de nuevo pero para su suerte Lincoln hablo.

-Loan, Lois no es un niño, ella es una niña que nació con partes de niño y niña- contesto Lincoln dejando a una muy sorprendida y curiosa Loan.

-rayos y pensar que yo la tenia difícil sabiendo que mis padres son hermanos- dijo Loan dirigiéndose para disculparse con Lois por gritar.

-Bueno creo que lo mejor sera que ya me vaya, Loan ven a despedirte de mama- dijo Lori extendiendo sus brazos para dar un abrazo a su hija.

-No te vayas, quédate un rato mas, te veías muy feliz haciendo bebes con papa- Loan sentía que estaba muy cerca de tener la familia feliz que tanto quería.

Lori y Lincoln se pusieron completa mente rojos por las palabras de Loan pero Lori no estaba lista para eso.

-Loan, cielo, creo que hablaremos de eso cuando venga por ti en unos dos o tres días máximo- Lori pudo ver la clara cara de decepción de su hija pero ella sabia que era lo correcto permanecer separados al menos para asegurar que su hija tuviera una vida normal en algún futuro.

Mientras Lincoln y Lori se despedían Loan y Lois se quedaron pensando cada una en sus problemas.

"Lo arruine todo si no hubiera gritado ellos estarían haciendo bebes y podríamos ser una familia feliz pero no lo arruine de nuevo todo" pensó Loan mientras luchaba para no llorar de nuevo.

"Bien hecho Lois asustaste a tu prima y arruinaste la posibilidad de que la pobre chica tuviera su familia junta de nuevo" Lois se sentía triste por la pobre de Loan a pesar de apenas tener poco de conocerla.

-Bueno chicas ya pedí una pizza llegara en un rato les dejo el dinero en la mesa mientras que yo voy a mi cuarto a descansar hoy fue una noche muy intensa para mi y necesito pensar las cosas- dijo Lincoln mientras de despedía de su hija y sobrina.

-¿Quieres ver anime?- pregunto Loan tímidamente.

Lois ne loe gustaba el anime pero dijo que si para animar a su prima.

 **Bueno con esto termino este capitulo, espero que les guste y lo siento por mi tremenda ausencia pero con dibujar, mi bloqueo con las historias y trabajo no me tenia en ánimos de escribir pero ahora estoy mejor y espero poder avanzar en esta historia y las demás especialmente la ultima que escribí que posiblemente sea la siguiente en ser actualizada.**

 **Espero que disfrutaran este corto capitulo.**


End file.
